Your Song
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: I apoligize for the lateness. Here is a request from LadyLiu! Li Mei X Zhang Liao & Nu Wa X Lu Bu.


Your Song

By: THE BUNNY OF EVIL!!!!

_MY GIFT IS MY SONG... And this one's for you..._

_And you can tell everybody... That this is your song..._

_It may be quite simple but... Now that it's done..._

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind.._

_That I put down in words..._

_How wonderful life is.. Now you're in the world..._

Li Mei, a very bubbly General of Lu Bu's army, stared dreamily at Lu Bu's right hand man, Zhang Liao as he trained the newcoming soldiers the ways of fighting. Her blue eyes lit up when he did an example for them. Her eyes turned away and giggled when his eyes met hers.

Nu Wa stepped up to her with curiousity, looked over Li's shoulder to peek at the man Li adored, and giggled.

"So, you like Zhang Liao, do you?" Nu said with a sly grin.

Li tensed up, then looked at Nu Wa with wide eyes and a red face. She then giggled and nodded slightly.

"Hmmm... I know how to get you guys hooked up..." Nu Wa sang.

"Really?!" Li asked.

"Yup! That is, if you will allow me to do what I please?"

"Sure! Whatever it is, do it!"

Nu smirked. "Okay, Li. I'll get you two together in a couple of minutes for a night of love."

"Minutes?! Impossible."

"Oh anything is possible, Li."

Nu then grabbed Li, placed her on a nearby horse, and slapped the horses rear, causing it to run.

Li screamed in fright and Zhang stopped suddenly to see Li clinging to a rouge horse for dear life.

Zhang quickly ran for the horse, dropping his blade, and he grabbed hold of the reigns, stopping the horse.

"Woah, boy!! Hold on!!" Zhang said as he patted the horse.  
"Thank you.." Li said, stammering from fear.

"You're welcome." Zhang said. "Are you okay? Are you injured?"

"Oh, no, thank you." Li said, smiling sweetly.

Zhang tried to hide his blush, but shook it off.

_Sat on the roof... And I kicked off the moss... _

_Well, some of these verses... They've got me quite cross... _

_But the sun's been kind... While I wrote this song..._

_It's for people like you that... Keep it turned on..._

_So excuse me for forgetting... But these things I do..._

_You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue..._

_Anyway, the thing is... What I really mean..._

_Your's are the sweetest eyes.. I've ever seen!..._

"Um... actually.. I've been wanting.. to talk to you.. about.."

"Yes?" Li asked, a little excited.

"O-our next attack.." He stammered.

"..oh.." She said.

"Can we talk.. tonight?"

"sure.."

"G-great!" He said with a smile.

Li just nodded.

Nu, on the other hand, watched with her lover, Lord Lu Bu, and smirked.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Zhang Liao awaited for his (ahem, date, ahem) visitor to arrive at his small dojo. His temperature got hotter and hotter, though he didn't know why. He never had an infatuation with anyone before.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a beautifully dressed Li Mei. Blue kimono, two light blue ties in her buns, and a golden tiara. He had never seen her with anyother oufit but her armor which was a pink mini skirt, a sleeveless purple shirt, dark purple leggings, and white boots.

"w-wow.." Zhang Liao said.

"Hi." Li said with a smile. Her face lit up like an angel on earth.

He sheepishly smiled back and allowed her in.

After some while of talking about stratagies for their attack on the Shu forces (wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh), Zhang then stood up abruptly. He had had enough of them just talking about stragaties. He wanted to show her why he really brought her here for.

"Huh??" Li said as she looked up at him. She then stood up too.

"_Well, You can tell everybody. This is your song.._

_It may be quite simple but, now that it's done.."_ Zhang started to sing.

'He's...singing for me?' Li thought with an astonished face.

_"I hope you don't mind... I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words..."_ He sang as he grabbed Li and began dancing. Twirling and spinning her around. You could tell Li eanjoyed it.

_"How wonderful life is..."_

Li then stopped and stared at Zhang with wide eyes.

_"Now you're in the World!!"_ He ended as he lifted her bridal style and spun around. He then dipped her, using his knee as support.

"I can't believe it... you like me too?" Li asked with dazed eyes.

"No... I love you..." Zhang said as he kissed her on the lips, his heart burning in desire.

And yes, How wonderful life was, that both of them had finally loved each other.

THE END!!!


End file.
